youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Nightwing in December 2015
During December 2015, Nightwing celebrated his nineteenth birthday. He went to recruit a new Team member, as two separate alien threats revealed themselves. He led a squad to infiltrate the Collector of Worlds's ship, and the alien was eventually convinced not to "preserve" Metropolis. History Dick talked with Wally and Artemis over a video connection. They wished him a happy birthday, which his date for the preceding evening overheard. Bette congratulated him as well, before heading off to work. Rocket and Zatanna visited Mount Justice to wish Nightwing a happy birthday. Nightwing split the Team up into two squads to carry out two different missions; he would lead Alpha Squad. Nightwing took Wonder Girl out on a mission with Sphere to recruit a new team member, Blue Beetle. Nightwing and Wonder Girl confronted Jaime Reyes, the Blue Beetle, after discussing his history, and offered friendship to him. Their conversation with Jaime was cut short when the Watchtower contacted Nightwing. While he conferenced with the Watchtower and the Cave, Wonder Girl kept Jaime from interfering. Nightwing and Wonder Girl discussed what to do next. Jaime wanted to excuse himself, but Nightwing encouraged him to hear them out. He told him that Ted Kord was a friend of his, and he would've wanted him to join. Nightwing listed all the options Jaime would have access to if he joined the Team, but Jaime was still hesitant. He wanted to discuss it with Peacemaker, Green Lantern, and Captain Atom, but all were unavailable. Their conversation was cut short by another emergency, this time in Metropolis. Nightwing asked Jaime if he would like to come along. Alpha Squad took the Super-Cycle to Taos, with Blue Beetle in tow. At the Erdel Initiative, Nightwing told Blue Beetle that he was glad he'd agreed to join them, and that the Justice League had checked with Jaime's parents before the Team approached him. Once Beetle had been scanned, Alpha Squad Zeta-ed to Gotham. Alpha Squad arrived at Metropolis and received reports from various Leaguers about their failed attempts to breach the force field surrounding the city. Nightwing and the others listened to Red Tornado's report on the whereabouts of the Leaguers not on the scene in Metropolis. He noted that Black Lightning, trapped within the field, was in good company. Nightwing and the others observed the alien ship engage an energy beam on the force field, to no apparent effect. After Atom realized the field was likely generated from inside, Nightwing communicated the information to those inside the field via holographic text message from his glove computer. After acknowledging his message, Batgirl showed him an exploding birthday cake. As Martian Manhunter and Flash attempted to contact the alien vessel, Nightwing, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle and Zatanna hovered alongside them on the Super-Cycle, all concealed within a glamour bubble. Alpha Squad successfully entered the Collector of Worlds's ship through a hatch that was opened to expel Martian Manhunter, Flash and Atom. Nightwing tried to report their success to Manhunter, but received no reply. Martian Manhunter finally responded, allowing Nightwing to report Alpha's success at infiltrating the ship. They explored it while camouflaged by Zatanna's glamour. They came across a room full of spheres, which Nightwing realized were shrunken cities. Alpha Squad continued to explore until Zatanna noticed her glamour was being drained. The Collector of Worlds immediately appeared and stunned them. Alpha Squad was helpless against the Collector's attack. After Blue Beetle and Sphere mounted a counterattack, the Team could regroup and attack the Collector. After reinforcements, former prisoners of Kylstar, were teleported in, Nightwing quickly apprised them of the situation, and Lagoon Boy took the coludroid out. Dozens more coludroids entered, surrounding Nightwing and the others. But rather than attack, they halted, because the Collector noticed something was wrong with the force field around the city. Should it be taken down while the shrinking beam was still active, the planet could be destroyed. Atom and Nightwing convinced the Collector to shut down both, and he agreed, as he had no interest in destroying the planet. While the Team and League passed down orders to the people on the ground, Nightwing inquired with the Collector about the other bottled cities. The Collector would not restore them, as their planets were destroyed. When everything was done, the Collector teleported everyone back to the surface. Back on the ground, the two leaders, Nightwing and Captain Atom, discussed the recent events with other senior members. They remarked the coincidence of two alien incursions on one day. Nightwing wondered whether something had alerted alien armies of the Earth's importance. As Dick returned home, he saw Barbara was waiting for him on the steps of his warehouse. She wanted to wish him a happy birthday, though because Dick was late, it was a little past midnight. They kissed, and Dick asked her why they weren't a couple. She replied it was his reputation with women that made her conclude he wasn't ready for her yet. She didn't mind spending some time with him, though, and they went in together. References See also * Robin/Nightwing * Robin in July 2010 * Robin in August 2010 * Robin in September 2010 * Robin in October 2010 * Robin in November 2010 * Robin in December 2010 * Nightwing in March 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories